Reloj
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Día 4... Naruto es conocido como Cronos señor del tiempo, una hermosa doncella le busca para matarle, ¿podrá lograr con su cometido?


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Día 4 || Reloj**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PD: Me gustaría hacer una continuación de este One Shot :3 obviamente de cinco capítulos mas o menos uwu pero será para después.**

* * *

Arriba, muy arriba en lo alto del cielo, rodeado de nubes y bañado del más hermoso azul, se encuentra el castillo del reloj, creado y gobernado por su señor Cronos, amo y señor del tiempo, vestido en un traje puramente blanco, con sus cabellos dorados que se mecen con la brisa que traen consigo las alas de los ángeles, los ojos del color del cielo mismo y más marcas en sus mejillas que muestra con orgullo como símbolo de su unión con afrodita.

La hermosa mujer nacida de la espuma después de que Crono cortase los genitales a Urano con una hoz adamantina y los arrojase tras él al mar.

Fue una mañana mientras Crono cuidaba del tiempo, cuando en el inmenso mar, de entre la espuma más pura, una bella doncella tuvo su surgimiento, naciendo como una mujer adulta de indiscutible belleza quien estaba molesta por haber sido creada por los deseos de algún hombre egoísta, con los testículos de algún sujeto de poder inferior. Con su molestia a flor de piel, la bella mujer caminó buscando al causante de su nacimiento por toda la tierra, ascendiendo tras varios años a la tierra sagrada donde los Dioses tienen su casa.

Con los largos ropajes que ella misma se ha creado con las pasiones de los hombres, Afrodita avanzaba por el sitio sagrado, sonriendo bellamente y seduciendo a cuanto Dios pudiese, investigando por el desgraciado que antes de su nacimiento mismo le había abandonado, siendo que escuchó entonces las grandes historias de quien fuese de entre todos, el Dios más grande.

La mujer se preparó de la mejor manera posible, decidida a visitar el castillo del gran reloj, pero claramente ninguna de sus intenciones era la mejor, puede que ella fuese joven y él el Dios más grande, pero con todo el desprecio de su corazón, ella iba a matarle.

Colarse en el inmenso castillo no fue ningún problema, parecía que todo marchaba como ella quería que fuera, avanzando a paso sigiloso hasta donde el hombre mantiene su reposo, en la gran sala blanca de piedra brillante, sentado sobre su trono de jade con la mirada perdida en el mundo humano, robándole el tiempo a los que su cuerpo ya han desgastado.

Afrodita se vio a si misma oculta tras los enormes pilares, observando con admiración todo el porte del gran hombre, la barbilla fuerte, el aura imponente y todo el poder que de él emanaba, sumado a su expresión aburrida mientras en su mano poseía una copa con agua y unas mujeres del templo bailaban canciones divinas con sus vestidos de seda, moviendo las caderas, mostrando la piel sin lograr llamar la atención de su amo.

—¿Es que acaso no piensas bailar tú también? —menciono con gruesa voz en su oído, apareciendo un instante tras de ella

—No soy una de sus bailarinas —atinó a decir con firmeza

—Si estás en mi templo algo debes ser, de lo contrario robaré tu tiempo y lo haré mío también

—No tengo miedo, no soy lo que usted cree —le miró con fuego en la mirada, él solo pudo ver

—Si no eres una Diosa que busca por mi ayuda, ¿Qué es lo que eres?

—Se equivoca doblemente, puesto que si soy una Diosa pero no busco su ayuda, mis intenciones son acabar con su vida, no complacerle

—Ya veo —respondió Cronos con una sonrisa—, ¿y cómo es que una Diosa tan bella y atrevida planea asesinarme?

—El lugar de los Dioses es pequeño, puedo asegurar que sabe de mí desde hace mucho tiempo y que la seducción es mi amiga, eso no es ninguna mentira, voy a tomar su corazón y cuando sea completamente mío, voy a destruirlo

—No soy del tipo que se muere por una Diosa desnuda sobre la cama —llevó su mano hasta la estrecha cintura de la contraria—, prefiero en cambio una dama que me pueda hacer buena compañía de otras formas… menos primitivas

—Entonces puedo dar mis planes por fracasados —acarició con su pequeña mano el cuello del hombre, erizando los vellos dorados de la zona—, pero sepa que no me rendiré

—Hmmm… preciosa dama, ¿Qué le hace pensar que de este templo puede marcharse?

—El hecho de que sus manos están anhelando ir más allá de mi cintura, añorando conocer toda la extensora de mi piel, ¿Por qué habría de matar a quien le ha causado tan interés?

—Antes que nada me gustaría saber —movió su dedo pulgar arriba y abajo, causando un pequeño calor que no pudo ignorar la mujer—, ¿Qué tan malo he hecho como para merecer el termino de mi tiempo?

—Nada grave puede parecer, pero soy una dama y debería comprender —depositó un beso en la comisura de los labios del más alto—, pero no es adecuado desear a una doncella para que está venga y como regalo le deje solo un par de testículos de algún hombre desdichado

Cronos se lo pensó por varios momentos, recordando pues el movimiento de su hoz arrebatando los adornos de Urano, mientras sus pensamientos deseaban una doncella bella, una que no le tuviese miedo y mucho menos le buscase solo por sexo, alguien que en los ojos llevase la pureza que pudiese contrastar con la sensualidad de todo su cuerpo. Se permitió soltar una buena carcajada cuando en su mente, toda encajó a la perfección.

—Veo que tiene alguna buena broma en su mente, si me la pudiese contar podría acompañarle en su risa descomunal —reclamó la Diosa de hermosa cabellera negra/azul

—Ruego una disculpa, no fue mi intención que tan hermosa doncella danzara en el mar con los testículos de Urano como regalo, pero tampoco he planeado en hacer la invocación de una dama, al menos no de manera consciente, de saber de su llegada, le había esperado con los mejores regalos y vítores en las entradas

—¿Cómo podría creer en las palabras de un Dios que muestra su deseo hacia mi cuerpo sin un atisbo de vergüenza? —atacó Afrodita con una sonrisa

—No es mi culpa, he pedido por el nacimiento de una bella mujer, no por la encarnación de la perfección misma, no puede juzgarme por querer amarle de forma humana y primitiva

—Creí que no era de ese tipo

—Por usted, me puedo hacer del tipo que le acomode y le haga ver cuán interesado estoy

—Lamento decirle que actualmente no estoy interesada, pero espere hasta que vuelva en poco tiempo con las intenciones de acabar con usted.

Hinata retomó el paso separándose del señor del tiempo, danzando sus caderas a cada paso, acompasada de su largo cabello que le acariciaba postergando la sensación de las caricias del Dios, esas que le estaban quemando por dentro, implorando por lanzarse sobre él permitiendo una y otra vez que le haga el amor.

—Volverás a saber de mí muy pronto, Cronos —amenazó la mujer con una sonrisa

—Llámame Naruto, seria incomodo si mi futura esposa me llama con formalismos —sonrió de lado haciendo un guiño

—No veo mi monumento de matrimonio señor mío, pero supongo que podrías llamarme Hinata en lo que vuelvo y acabo contigo —sonrió de nuevo y se marchó del castillo

Cronos la vio partir y supo entonces que ella realmente volvería, pero solo acabaría con él mediante besos y caricias, porque iba a hacerla su esposa, Hinata la diosa del amor, esposa de Naruto señor del tiempo y madre de sus futuros hijos.


End file.
